Gebruiker:LichtVacht
over mij hai, ik ben Fenna. ik ben niet heel bijzonder, ik heb 2 zusjes en 1 broertje. ik lees warrior cats (natuurlijk XD) en ik heb alle Harry Potter boeken gelezen en alle films gezien. Ik hou dus heel erg van lezen, en ook van serie's kijken op Netflix, zoals Stranger Things (<3) Lichtvacht (de tekening in de infobox in door Avondpoot gemaakt, dankje avondpoot!) I <3 Loofpoel in dit verslagje kunnen spoilers in voorkomen Waarom is Loofpoel de beste? Beste mensen/katten, Er zijn vele redenen om Loofpoel leuk te vinden dus ga ik jullie nog even overtuigen dat Loofpoel de beste kat van de wereld is Reden 1. Loofpoel heeft zo’n hechte band met haar zuzje (Kwiklicht) dat ze met elkaar kunnen comuniceren dat is echt schattig en gewoon cool Reden 2. Ze is (vind ik) de mooiste kat van de Donderclan Reden 3. Mag ik niet vertellen want het is een spoiler van de engelse wiki- Reden 4. Ze heeft met zo’n HUNK van een kat en zijn naam is: Kraaiveder….. hij zo knap Reden 5. Ze is medicijn kat, ze zorgt voor andere en brengt boodschappen van de sterranclan over- Reden 6. Ze heeft 2 schattige poepies als leerlingen:Hulstpoot (eerst) en daarna Gaaipoot Dus zijn dit genoeg redenen om loofpoel leuk te vinden? Ik hoop het Grts. Fenna (lichtvacht) Favo warrior cats: RAVENPOOT!!!!!!!(Ravenpaw) hij heeft gwn swagg!! B) Geeltand (Yellowfang) ze heeft gwn humor :3 Havikwind (Hawkfrost) hij is slecht i know maar soms vindt ik hem toch gwn aardig tegen Braamklauw Loofpoel (leafpool) hierboven staat info waarom ik haar super cool vindt Tiny (schruk als kitten) hij werdt zo gepest door z'n broertje en zusje, ik heb gwn medelijden met hem Beek (Brook) ze heeft gwn tribe swag B) Stropels (Brackenfur) hij zou eigenlijk gwn commandant moeten worden vindt ik maar het mocht gwn niet zo zijn.... Spikkelblad (Spottedleaf) GEWOON!! meest gehate katten Motvleugel (Mothwing) ik mag haar gwn niet... Gaaipoot (Jayfeather) ik vind het vervelend dat hij boos word op iedereen die medelijden met hem heeft. Eenster (onestar) veel mensen mogen hem niet...daar ben ik dus 1 van.. Klauwkop (Clawface) hij vermoorde spikkelblad!!!! Ruby (zusje van schruk) reden staat hierboven Socks (broertje van schruk) reden staat hierboven Tijgerster (tigerstar) dit hoef ik niet uit te leggen + hij zorgde dat ravenpoot de clan uit moest en i <3 hem Nachtster (nightstar) hij kreeg geen negen levens maar toch zei hij: jup ik ben nu de leider! Kwiklicht (squirrelflight) ze werd boos op Braamklauw aleen omdat hij met Havikwind omging >:( m'n tekeningen ik teken, ookal zijn m'n tekeningen een beetje lelijk... hier staan ze allemaal: http://nl.warriorcatsfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Lichtvacht%27s_fanfiction_tekekingen Random Syndroom ik (en een aantal andere mensen hier) lijden aan Random Syndroom (oftowel: RS) dit houd in dat je op vreemde monenten nogal Droge dingen zegt, meestal in de chat. verslavingen en dergelijke :3 1.HARRY POTTER! *jahw...mijn vrienden beginnen zich aan mijn obsessie hier voor te irriteren..hehe *ik heb alle boeken en alle films gezien. *mijn obsessie's IN harry potter zelf: Loena Leeflang, Ravenklauw, Remus Lupos, Gladianus Smalhart 2. STRANGER THINGS!!! * ja, de serie is gewoon zo geweldig spannend en top en niet normaal cool * eleven is badass B) * dustin is so relatable 3. IT/STRANGER THINGS FANDOM!! * the ships guys...the ships * al die kinderen kunnen veel te goed acteren, het is gewoon niet normaaaaal * kijk hier maar even naar, https://ih1.redbubble.net/image.472147552.7605/flat,800x800,070,f.u3.jpg en kom dan weer naar me terug..<3 <3 <3 4.WARRIOR CATS CHAT! * het is er altijd onwijs gezellig *je leert veel nieuwe mensen kennen :D